Morganville- Crystals
by thatteenageweirdo
Summary: When Myrnin's crystals create chaos in Morganville... I'm not going to finish this either, I'll let you continue it with your own wonderful imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Claire slumped over her English Lit book, exhausted and bored. How would the Bronte sisters help her in a town full of vampires? Not much. She pushed her hair out of her eyes as her phone bleeped. She held the screen up to her face, bleary-eyed, and groaned as she saw two vampire bunny slippers. Myrnin. She really didn't have time for him this morning, but she read the text anyway. 'Come here now. Bob needs you.' Seriously? Claire sighed and stood up, walking over to the mirror, checking if she looked ok for her job. Well, technically it was her job, but slaving away from a crazy vampire in his underground lab/lair wasn't exactly a normal career option. But then again, Morganville wasn't a normal town. She fluffed her messed-up hair into shape and looked down at herself: faded jeans, trainers and a black t-shirt with a glittery red skull on (which came from living in a house with Eve for too long). She picked up her newest backpack which, unlike the other two, wasn't coming apart at the seams and wasn't stained (with coffee, ink or, unfortunately, blood). Eve had already left for Common Grounds, freakishly early, and the guys were probably still in bed; Claire was the only one of the Glass House residents who was a morning person, and even now she wasn't quite awake. But, with perfect timing, Shane tumbled down the stairs, dark hair in a mess. As he saw Claire, he grinned and jogged over. Once he was beside her, he gave her a brief peck on the cheek: warm, sweet- and Claire shivered in delight, lightly touching the ring on her finger: it glittered in the morning light as they separated, and Claire thought that maybe they could stay here a little longer, two perfect halves of a whole… then her phone bleeped again, bunny slippers again.

"Damn you, Myrnin." It was the same message again, something about Bob the spider. Last time he'd called her about Bob, the spider had been shedding its skin and Myrnin had been… very concerned. Shane peered over her shoulder at the screen and groaned.

"Not him again, why can't he leave us alone?" By which he meant, leave US alone. Claire shrugged.

"I don't know. It's something about Bob."

"The spider?" Shane asked doubtfully, and Claire nodded. With a slow, sweet smile, Shane murmured,

"You go sort out Bipolar Man and his spider, I'll be waiting here just for you."


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later, Claire wandered into the lab. Myrnin, not looking up from whatever he was setting fire to, said:

"Good morning, Claire. Do you have any reason to come?" Claire frowned and pointed out,

"You texted me 15 minutes ago, summoning me." Myrnin turned away from his steampunked Bunsen burner to look at her, still holing a flaming splint loose in one hand.

"Did I?" He pouted slightly in consideration, perplexed for a moment, then concluded,

"You're late." Claire rolled her eyes, then noticed a flare of orange, then a gentle but steady flow of smoke.

"Uh- Myrnin?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"You're setting the tablecloth on fire." He noticed and began frantically patting at it with a handkerchief then stared at the mess.

"Bother. I liked that tablecloth," he muttered, frowning at the smouldering fabric. There was an awkward moment of silence, which Myrnin broke by asking,

"So why did I contact you?" Claire wondered if he was ok, then replied,

"It was something about Bob."

"Ah." Myrnin nodded, bustling off to collect a glass tank from the back of the room. Inside it, Claire saw when he returned, was Bob. Still big, still black, still hairy. But according to Myrnin's anxious expression, something was different. He pushed the tank under her nose, and whispered,

"Can't you feel it?" Claire gave him an exasperated face. Myrnin, face lit by a nearby candle, said in a hushed, awed voice,

"Bob is a vampire!" Claire barely suppressed a snort of laughter. Myrnin looked a bit irritated:

"He is, look at this." Myrnin picked up a glass pipette of blood, and dropped a little bit in the tank with Bob. Nothing happened, and then… Bob sprang forward into the blood, and there was an audible slurping sound. A second later, it was gone. Claire recoiled.

"Hell, that's creepy," she whispered and stared at Myrnin. "What did you do to Bob?" she demanded, and his dark eyes stared back, lit up with something between amazement and shock. And the candle, obviously. He put on his Benjamin Franklin glasses and corrected,

"I did nothing it. It was Bob who did it." Claire sighed, trying to be patient.

"Did what, Myrnin?"

"He ate the crystals." Claire was quiet for a moment. That made a bit of sense, but how come it hadn't made her a vampire when she'd…

"Did he have anything else, Myrnin?" she asked urgently, and he added,

"Oh, he also had some of my blood. I gave him some as a snack." Claire resisted the urge to face-palm. She raised her head as she thought of something.

"Does he, you know, reproduce?" She saw the baffled expression on his pale face and quickly reworded it. "I mean, in the vampire way." She pressed the tips of two fingers until Myrnin nodded.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I haven't had an opportunity to find out yet." Which, Claire decided, might be a good thing.


End file.
